Spencer Rye
Spencer Rye is a Breton member of the Thieves Guild. He can be found in the Thieves Den in the city of Abah's Landing. Interactions The Lost Pearls The Vestige must find the necklace of a client's late wife and bring it to Spencer Rye for reacquisition. Memories of Youth The Vestige must find the engagement ring of an elderly woman and bring it to Spencer Rye for reacquisition. The Sailor's Pipe The Vestige must find a sailor's favorite smoking pipe and bring it to Spencer Rye for reacquisition. Thrall Cove Dialogue ;The Sailor's Pipe And what business is that? ""Rye's Reacquisitions!" I track down items that have gone missing. As you might expect, quite a bit turns up here, but I specialize in objects of purely sentimental value. My finder's fee for the guild is usually well above the items' material worth." :Need any help? "Always! When something gets well and truly lost, it occasionally requires a bit more adventure than I can stomach. I post these jobs on the notice board outside, but since you're here now, I think I have something you might fancy." ::Give me the details. "An old sailor is mourning the loss of his favorite wooden pipe during a scuffle with some pirates. If you track it down, he's offering a surprisingly good sum for its return." :::What do I do once I find it? "Just bring it back to me. I'll handle the delivery, and you'll be paid on the spot. I'll be waiting just outside the cistern in the alleyways. You can find me there anytime you're looking for a bit of work on the side." ::::I found the old sailor's pipe. "Ha! You did! May not look like much, but it'll make a world o' difference to the old hand. Funny how objects take root in a body, after so long they just seem to become part of a person. Here's your pay, as promised." ;The Lost Pearls And what business is that? ""Rye's Reacquisitions!" I track down items that have gone missing. As you might expect, quite a bit turns up here, but I specialize in objects of purely sentimental value. My finder's fee for the guild is usually well above the items' material worth." :Need any help? "Always! When something gets well and truly lost, it occasionally requires a bit more adventure than I can stomach. I post these jobs on the notice board outside, but since you're here now, I think I have something you might fancy." ::Give me the details. "My client lost a shipment of personal goods when his courier was attacked near the swamps. Nothing he couldn't afford to lose, mind, but he's a bit broken up about his late wife's necklace. See what you can do for him, will you?" :::What do I do once I find it? "Just bring it back to me. I'll handle the delivery, and you'll be paid on the spot. I'll be waiting just outside the cistern in the alleyways. You can find me there anytime you're looking for a bit of work on the side." ::::I have the necklace. "Looks like it's seen better days, but I'm sure that's no fault of yours. I'll have it mended and return it to its rightful owner. He's a good man, and if this will bring him some comfort I'm glad we could help. Another job well done." ;Memories of Youth And what business is that? ""Rye's Reacquisitions!" I track down items that have gone missing. As you might expect, quite a bit turns up here, but I specialize in objects of purely sentimental value. My finder's fee for the guild is usually well above the items' material worth." :Need any help? "Always! When something gets well and truly lost, it occasionally requires a bit more adventure than I can stomach. I post these jobs on the notice board outside, but since you're here now, I think I have something you might fancy." ::Give me the details. "An elderly noblewoman was robbed recently, but the only piece she cares about getting back is an old engagement ring from her youth. She'd hired a man to track the burglars, but he only got as far as Sep's Gullet. See if you can do better." :::What do I do once I find it? "Just bring it back to me. I'll handle the delivery, and you'll be paid on the spot. I'll be waiting just outside the cistern in the alleyways. You can find me there anytime you're looking for a bit of work on the side." ::::I found the old woman's ring. "Hard to picture a noble wearing this, isn't it? I thought so too. Her husband was a pauper. She had more wealth than he could dream of, but he insisted on buying her ring. Can't put a price on that. See you tomorrow then, if you're available." ;Thrall Cove And what business is that? ""Rye's Reacquisitions!" I track down items that have gone missing. As you might expect, quite a bit turns up here, but I specialize in objects of purely sentimental value. My finder's fee for the guild is usually well above the items' material worth." :Need any help? "Always! When something gets well and truly lost, it occasionally requires a bit more adventure than I can stomach. I post these jobs on the notice board outside, but since you're here now, I think I have something you might fancy." ::Give me the details. " " :::What do I do once I find it? "Just bring it back to me. I'll handle the delivery, and you'll be paid on the spot. I'll be waiting just outside the cistern in the alleyways. You can find me there anytime you're looking for a bit of work on the side." ::::I retrieved the captain's spyglass as requested. "So you did! Some of the sailors you freed already made it back to Abah's Landing as well. Seems they told the captain about you and he's offering to pay us a bit extra for the effort. Not a bad day's work. I appreciate the help, my friend." Quotes *''"A fine day for finding, if I must say."'' *''"You look like you've been in a right scrap. If you're lost any teeth I can always post a bill!"'' *''"Any luck?"'' *''"Good to see you! Come to deliver?"'' *''"I post new listings on the board daily. Check back often if you're looking for side jobs."'' Appearances * ru:Спенсер Рай Category:Thieves Guild: Males Category:Thieves Guild: Bretons Category:Thieves Guild: Abah's Landing Characters Category:Thieves Guild: Thieves Guild Members Category:Thieves Guild: Quest Givers